Particular areas of concrete finishing are labor intensive. Transition areas are an example. A transition area is, for example, in the area of a garage floor that transitions to outside. This is the area where a door with a seal will meet the concrete. It is desirable for the door seal to meet an apron that is below the garage floor and for the apron to be pitched downward toward the outside. This provides a water barrier when the seal on the bottom of the garage door meets the apron. It is also desirable for the end of the garage floor portion be curved and have a small pitched section.
Compared to the form structures and labor steps needed to create and pour the garage floor or a driveway, the steps required to create the transition area are labor and form intensive in view of the relatively small area occupied by the apron. Normally, an additional form is set at a distance away from the garage floor for creating the apron. A typical distance is 14 inches. Thus, a separate form structure is used to create an apron that is only 14″ wide. In addition, the edge of the garage floor is often manually shaped with a variety of conventional and improvised tools. For example, an edger tool can be used to form a radius on the edge of the garage floor. However, then separate finishing is still required for the apron portion. This added labor makes the job more expensive and time consuming. It also produces inconsistent results. When done poorly, the desired liquid barrier can be compromised.